A really stupid and cliche'd fanfic--just read it!
by Tiaa
Summary: Whata ya get when you cross Harry Potter, Animorphs, and Sailor Moon? See the title!


Harry Potter + Animorphs + Sailor Moon= A really stupid and insane cleche'd fanfic  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimor: I don't own any of those. ^ except the insane cleche'd fanfic that you'll probably  
not finish because of the stupidity. k, read the story.  
  
  
I was walking down a long, narrow path through the Forbidden Forest.  
  
No, stupid.  
  
I watched from a cage in the Yeerk pool.  
  
LAME!!  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight  
  
Why am I typing the themesong?  
  
Hey, the exclaimation marks on notepad are funky. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"What's your problem?" asks a british accent. I whirl around. There stands a guy with messy  
black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a scar on his forehead. He is wearing robes and he was   
carrying a wand.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!?" I shout. (cool! More funky exclaimation points!!!!!!!!!)"How'd you get here?"  
  
"I don't know, you're the one writing the bloody story!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Hey, the @ signs on notepad are cool, too. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@" i say for no good reason.  
  
Hermione and Ron leap out from no where.  
  
"You forgot to capitalize the 'I'" says hermione, I mean Hermione.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hey, what's with all the British kids with no fashion sense?" asks Rachel, herself and the  
other Animorphs stepping in.  
  
"You're late," I say. "You were supposed to be here when Hermione and Ron stepped in."  
  
"Sorry, we got lost. We were at Nori's Harry Potter/Animorphs crossover," said Marco. "Which the  
URL for is a href="http://www.fanfiction.net/master.cfm?action=story-read&storyid=110317" here.  
  
"Hope the link shows up," I say.  
  
"Uh, what?" asks Ron.  
  
"HTML stuff," I say.  
  
"Uh..." he replies intelligently.  
  
"for the Internet. On Muggle computers," I say.  
  
"You forgot to capitalise 'f' on 'for'" says Hermione. "It's the beginning of a sentance."  
  
but i ignore her. (ha, ha, hermione. lotsa bad grammer hear. and speling misteaks.)  
  
I check my watch. "Aren't the Sailor Senshi supposed to be here?" I say.  
  
"Someone call?" asks an annoying voice.  
  
"Sorry," says Sailor Mars. "We were following Serena's instructions. Unless you perfer the  
Japanese names. If so, we were following Usagi's instructions."  
  
"Hey, who's the blonde guy following you?" asks Cassie.  
  
We look. "Goku? What are you doing here?"  
  
{I am confused,} says Ax, but the thought speek signs don't work here, so I replace them with {}.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm lost. So I thought I'd follow the Sailors, since their show's on right before  
mine," says Goku.   
  
I check the clipboard that just suddenly appears in my hand. "Goku...room 183. Try clicking   
'anime' then 'Dragon Ball Z'" I tell him.  
  
"Okay, thanks." He zooms away.  
  
"Cool!" shouts Ron.  
  
"Soooooo, what's the point of this fanfic?" asks Sailor Mercury.  
  
"Um, to get together and...lesse........." I stop and think. As well as I can with only part of  
a mind.  
  
"I know!" I suddenly exclaim. I Disapperate (hey, it's my fanfic!) and then Apperate back with   
pillows in my hands. "PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
We start throwing pillows. Except Cassie.   
  
"What are you doing to these poor, defensless pillows?!" she wails. "They never did anything to  
you!!!!!!" (yay! More !!!!'s!)  
  
Sailor Venus throws one at her.   
  
"Oh, what the heck," says Cassie. She throws it and it hits Jake in the head.   
  
"Hey!" He throws it back at her, but Hermione Transfigures it into a pie so she's covered in pie.  
  
"Oh, no! Those poor little cherries!"  
  
"Actually," says Hermione, "They're...well, you don't want to know what they are."  
  
"Ew!" shouts everyone else.   
  
"Just kidding! Sheesh! They're cherries!"  
  
Cassie gets mad because Hermione hurt a bunch of poor defensless cherries to make the pie and  
storms off.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone begins to party cuz Cassie's gone.  
  
Suddenly, Visser One (formerly Visser 3) runs in with a bunch of Hork Bajir warriors.  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" shouts Sailor Moon, running in panic.  
  
{Ha ha! I was reading this really lame fanfic and I now know that you are not Andalite Bandits  
at all! You are human! And that Cassie's really dorky!}  
  
Ax walks up calmly. {Visser, I will remove your head.}  
  
Cassie's voice in the background: "Poor Visser Three I mean One."  
  
Everyone else: "SHUT UP!!!!!" (and !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"Mars...Flame...SNIPER that they now call flame shooter!"   
  
Cassie is burned to a crisp.  
  
Everyone, including the Visser and the Hork Bajir, starts dancing like we're all nuts.  
  
Which we are.  
  
"You know," I say, "This is actually kinda funny, when you think about it."  
  
"Yeah," says Ron. "But who and what are all those?" he points at the Visser and the HB.  
  
"You should know, you can see the typing right here."  
  
"Oh. 'Right, then."  
  
Sailor Mercury begins to analyse the Visser with her funky little viser that shoots down from her  
head.  
  
"Say, Mercury. How come the Viser thingy is connected with your earing. that's viser, not visser."  
  
"I don't know," she says in her really dumb sounding new voice. "Ask Luna."  
  
"Where is Luna?" I reply.  
  
"Right here!" Luna shouts.  
  
Crookshanks appears from no where and hisses at Luna and Artemis, who just also appeared from   
no where.  
  
"Crookshanks! Behave!" says Hermione. "Accio Crookshanks!" she shouts. The stupid cat floats up  
and lands in Hermione's arms. "By the way, to everyone who's reading this. My name is HER-MY-OH-NEE  
not HER-MOYN. Also, Gryffindor is pronounced GRIH-FIHN-DORE, not Grie-fine-der. Slytherin is  
SLIH-THER-IN. And, to Billy Zorich, it's the TRIE-WIZARD, not the trizerd. Duh."  
  
Everyone applauds.  
  
"So, how come Visser One is still standing there with some Hork Bajir and some weird blue guys  
that are glowing and bouncing?" asks Jake.  
  
"Hey! Cornish Pixies!" I exclaim, very happy about all the exclaimaition points I've typed. The   
Cornish Pixies begin to sing, "We're a bunch of Cornish Pixies, we're hanging out in a stupid   
fanfic!" repeating over and over, and Lockhart suddenly appears.  
  
"Hello, everyone. I somehow got my memory back. How's my hair?" he says.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's comparing hair.   
  
"My hair is burnt to a crisp, and I'm dead!" says Cassie.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE MORON!" I scream. "BE DEAD! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED IN THIS FANFIC ANYMORE! My  
hair is getting messed up because I'm so annoyed with you!"  
  
(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
"My hair is in some weird hair-do that no one knows how to style," says Sailor Moon.  
  
"Isn't my pretty blonde hair so pretty?" asks Rachel.  
  
{You have dandruff,} Tobias comments. Rachel gets mad and starts morphing grizzly.  
  
{I WAS KIDDING!} Tobias says.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Rachel stops morphing and goes back to human.  
  
"Go Rachel!" shouts Sailor Jupiter.  
  
"Cool! Like an Animagus!"  
  
{Isn't my hair so pretty?} says the Visser. {Want to know my secret? I put it into curlers every  
night so I wake up and it's just so pretty!}  
  
"Me hair not here," says a Hork Bajir.  
  
"He sounds like Cookie Monster," I comment.  
  
"Cookie Monster sucks. Big Bird forever! He has cooler hair!" says Lockhart.  
  
"HE DOESN'T HAVE HAIR!" I shout. "besides, blue hair rules!"  
  
"Yeah!" shouts Sailor Mercury. Who, of course, has blue hair.  
  
"Is it who or whom?" wonders Hermione out loud.  
  
Everyone's silent for a minute, except for the stupid cornish pixies singing in the background.  
  
Mercury tries analysing the question. "Damn. My computer thingy doesn't have Grammer Check."  
  
"Ew, that sounds gross," I say.  
  
"You have a sick mind!" shouts Mercury back.  
  
"Well, it's tru-ue." I say.  
  
"So?" she challenges.  
  
I morph into an Andalite. I grab my wand. {Accio Henshin Pen!}   
  
{Andalite Power!}  
  
I transform into Sailor Andalite.  
  
"OOOOkay, so you're an Animorph, a Hogwarts chick, AND you are a Sailor Scout?" says Marco.  
  
{Yep. FIGHT TO THE DEATH!}  
  
Suddenly, Cassie appears and joins Mercury. Sailors Moon, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter side with me.  
In fact, everyone except Mercury and Cassie join with me.  
  
"AACK! I surrender! I gotta go anyway. I'm late for my special Calculus class," Mercury says.   
  
I detransform and demorph. "I gotta go, too."  
  
"Bye, everyone!"  
  
*credits roll*  
Cast (in order of apperence)  
  
Tiaa played by Tiaa  
  
Harry played by Harry Potter  
  
Hermione played by Hermione Granger...  
  
(voice over credits)  
  
Me: "Why'd Cassie keep coming back?"  
  
Harry: "Who knows. What was the point to that ending?"  
  
Me: "I dunno, I was getting sick of the stupid story. Say, how 'bout next time we see if Fred 'n'  
George come in. Hey, Lita, why didn't you talk much?"  
  
Sailor Jupiter. "Me and Rachel were trading butt-kicking tips."  
  
Me: "Oh."   
  
Visser One: {...and after my hair is in curlers, I put just a spray of hairspray on so it stays.  
To much hairspray can damage split ends, you know. So you need some conditioner."  
  
Credits end.  
  
  
  



End file.
